


Not Knowing What Is Waiting For You

by CristinaClaudia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, I hope, Issues, Soulmates, There will be a happy ending, Working things out, on going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaClaudia/pseuds/CristinaClaudia
Summary: Ben Solo is a loner.He has no ideea what is waiting for him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native english speaker, feel free to corect me and i am sorry in advance.
> 
> This is my ever first fanfiction

Ben Solo is a loner .

He understands that he might never find a soulmate, his soulmate.

He got his mark at the age of ten. Ben was so excited by the ideea that one day he might meet someone that would understand him and make him feel a little less lonely. 

His mark is a rose so red it looks like its bleeding right trough his skin. The mark is located of his upper back on the left side. Not a verry common place.

That was twenty years ago.

He now works at the most prestigios university in Coruscant. He is the Dean of the University of Coruscant, which is frown upon because he is so young and many people think that he got the job bacause his of mother, god forbit he did it on his own. What is so special about him is that he has a fotografic memory and he loved reading when he was young. At the age of fifteen years old he finised high school and at the age of twenty he finished at University of Coruscant and was already working on his Phd. He finished that and was oferd of jod here at the university, Head of English Deparment and two years later the Dean, a wonderful woman named Amilyn Holdo retired, she recomaned him as Dean.

Ben is in his office preparing his welcoming speach when his secretary, a young litle woman named Keydel knocks on his door.

''Sir, there is a woman here saying she wants to talk with you before opening of a new school year.''

''Did she give you a name?'' ben asks without taking his eyes from the sheet of paper.

''Yes, sir. Her name is Bazine and she said that you two know eachother. 

The moment Ben hears that name his out from his chair and pushing past Kaydel. Kaydel being shocked by Ben's behaivior, she never seen him react like that to a name, stalkes behind him wanting to see whats is going on, but the moment she enetrs the room she is surprised to find Ben talking in hushed voice with Bazine. 

''Sir, can i ofer you anything?'' she aks not being sure what to do.

''No, she is just leaving.'' Ben says cold.

''Kylo, we need to talk, I know you will never find your soulmate and we danced around eachother for so long. I want samething in retun to know that we are sure.'' Bazine says 

''And I told you to stop calling me that and to stop coming at me with propositions like that. I know we had a thing when I was in collage, but consifering my age at the time you should know that it would never work between us.''

''Never work between us?'' bazine practically screams in his face.

''I was good enough when you were in colleage? I was good enough when you needed a good fuck? I was good enogh when you needed samebody to listen to you whining about poor priviligead kid beeing alone? but now that you got in your head the ideea that you might actually fing that soulmate of yours I am not good enough anymore?

Ben know that he hurt Bazine with his behavior, but she never fit with him, not really. He know that she is part of the 10% of the population that has no mark and that she can't understand what is like to be with someone and knowing that you have someone out there especially for you created . He is pretty sure it would be nothing like is was with Bazine.

He understand that Bazine whated him only for the fame his family brings, she always wanted to be know and to be seen, and she belives that he the key to do that. But he never lived a public life, he mother did that. He and his father never wanted to be known like that. He got his way out and his father left when he was twenty years old.

''What we had was good, but I need you to understand that we could have never worked because of what I want from life.'' Ben wants to sound final, he hopes he does.

''I can't understand why is so important to you to find that soulmate of yours, if you haven't found her. Don't you think you might actually never find her? Are you going to live the rest of your life all alone? 

''Yes'' Ben says and Bazine face falls realizing that she never had a chance with him.

''We are not done'' she says manacing and storms out from the office.

Ben turns around and looks at Keydel.

''Well that was one way to start a new year''

''Sir, if the whole years will be like this, we need more staff.

One hour later he sits in front of everybody saying his welcoming speach and looking over the see of people. He is wondering if his soulmate is there and then he scofs at himself thinking that maybe Bazine was right. He will die alone.

After the day is done his mother calls him asking him to meet. She does that every year, he thinks that maybe she does this cause his father and her use to come to him on the fisrt school day she might want to keep the tradition.

They meet at his favorite restaurant, a small restaurant, only his mother knows about it, it serves all kinds of foods and the staff is always verry welcomging. 

''Mother'' Ben says getting up and kiss her check.

''Well your are more bloomy than usualy.'' leia says giving him a small smile.

''Bazine was at my office today, she said same stuff that made me think about my choises'' 

''Does this has anything to do with the fact that you are verry fixed on finding your soulmate, Ben?'' his mother ask him 

''Yes mother, you know between me and Bazine was never anything, I was young and she made herself avalible, I know, I know mother, rude of me to say but its the true'' he says lifting his hands in surender when his mother looks like she wants to murder him for speakimg like that about a woman.

''Plus i was young'' he says like un after thought.''Ok, Ben. how was the rest of the day, was it good?''

''Yeah, the same as every year. new people, new students'' 

''Well then I am happy, but have you thought, maybe you will not find her?'' she says with a small voice.

'' Maybe you are right, but I don't want anybody else.'' 

''Fine, at least I tried, it's not like I want gradchuldren or anything'' she says smiling cause she knows that Ben hates when she brings grandchildren in discusion.

"Please stop tring to guilt me, it's not working."

Later that day he goes shoping for groceries thinking that maybe he could cook samething for himself, maybe indulge in samething sweet. He knows that will mean he would have to work out a little more. He likes to keep in shape, at his thirties years ols likes to proud himself that he is still in good shape.

He is waiting to cash out when he notice two young woman laughing and talking about how was their first day at the Universty. One is taller, fit and has brown hair. The other one is smaller, black hair and she talks really loud. That makes Ben smiling, he never had the courage to talk so laud in public spaces.

''Rey, have you seen the new robitics lab? I mean holy Jesus, I read that they renoveted over the summer, but damn its insane.'' the smaller girl gesticulating verry energeticly.

Rey turns and smiles at her friend.

''no, twomorro I have class there.'' 

Ben notices that she is wearing a top and a cardigan over it. the movment she makes to turn and look at Rose makes her cardigan to fell off her sholder and Ben breading cuts off. He is looking at the ecxact mark that he has on his sholder, but samehow hers looks better on her. 

They cash out and walk out and ben remains there staring like a lunatic at two girls and he sudently realise he found her. His soulamte.

Now that he knows she actually exist, doesn't have any ideea on how to actually talk with her .

Or how will he actually be able to interact with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native leanguage.
> 
> Also this is my ever first fanfiction

That was last week. Ben went back home cooked diner but all he could think about was that she was not only in the same city as him but she was student at the same university where he works.

Of course the first thing did next day was to search her in their data base. He faounf her.

Her name is Rey Johnson, she is twenty one years old, she studies Robotic Engineering, this is her first year, she is here with full scolarshipand her dream is to work for NASA and to go to Mars.

Those are verry beautifull dreams and he is verry impressed by her. Ben wants to find a normal way to get in contact with her without giving the wrong impresion. How could he do that?

The next few days between working Ben keeps thinking that she is here in the same building as him and that he could just into the departmant and... do what exacly? 

Friday before lunch he gets a text from Hux, his oldest friend. They grew up on the same street. Hux was always coming over to his home to play video games or to watch movies. They lost contact when Ben left for college but they met again a few years later when came to study at same college when he was finishing his PhD. He works now at the University of Coruscant as Head of Robotic Engineering.

_Hey man, wanna have lunch togeter?_

_Hey Hux, yeah that would be great, I am sturving._

_Meet me at the office. The same as usual?_

They always go to the same bistro around the corner, they have the best coffe and the food around the area.

_Yeah, see you._

Ben thinks he could call his mother to tell her, he is working on rebuilding a relationship with her. Being gone from home at a such a young age and never actually coming back left its mark their relationship and now that his father Han Solo also left them and only sametimes hears from him Ben knows how hard that is on his mother.

So Ben takes his phone to call Leia. He looks around his office at bookshelf filled with books, at the wall with all his credentials and diplomas, at his masive mahogany desk. Ben realise that except same books and pieces of paper he does not have any onther personal artifacts in the place he spends most of his time.

''Hello mother, how are you doing?''

''Well hello Ben. I am doing good.'' His mother says happy. ''Not that I mind you calling me but you never just called me just to ask me what I am doing'' Ben can practically hear his mother sarcasm. Leia knowing her son, it must be samething important to call her when he is at work. Ben never calls her when he is at work.

''When you put it that way mother you are right. But can't your son just call you see how you are doing?'' Ben says smiling softly. He always enjoys this litle back and forth with his mother.

Ben prepars himself.

''But please, before we start just promis me you won't lose your mind''

''Of course, Ben''

''I found her mom, I found her. She is here. In this verry school. My problem right now is that I don't have a clue on what--''

''WAIT!! Are you telling me Ben Solo that you met your soulmate?'' Leia pracically screams into the phone from excitment.

''Yes mother, I kinda met her. I was doing groceries shoping and she was in front of me talking with her friend and I don't know how she turned but her cardigan just fell off from her shoulder and she has the was exact same mark as mine. That was last week and now I don't know what to so. I can't just go and talk with her cause I am the Dean and I don't actually interact with any students. Also I don't want to give a wrong impresion.'' By the time Ben is done explaining to his mother he is out of breath.

''Ben honey, I know that she is a student but you know that there are laws and rules for this kinda of situations?''

''yeah I know mother.'' Ben is not sure about rules cause he does not want to make big deal out of it. For now e just wants to get to know her.

By the time lunch comes and he gets his ass by Hux's department he feels more tired that usually. He is just about to walk into Hux's office when the door just burst open and sameone slams into him at full speed. Papers and pens goes everywhere.

For a second he just stares at the person beacuse that person is HER, becuse she is right there right in front of him and if he did not belive in a higher power until then, Ben starts now cause he has the best oportunity to just talk with her.

''Oh God! Iam so sorry sir.'' her voice is sounds so beautifull to Ben's ears he decide that that he loves her voice right on the spot.

''It's fine, let me help you.'' he kneels down starting to help gathering her suff.

''What's your name?'' Ben asks her shyly.

''Rey Johnson, sir.'' she looks at him avoiding his eyes.

''Hello Rey, my name is Ben, Ben Solo'' he is extending his hand to her.

She takes his hand and he is shocked at how small her hands are compared to his. ''Oh sir, everybody knows who you are'' she sudenlly is smilng a ten maga watt smile at him and he could die happy right there cause that beautifull smile was directed right at him.

''And why is that miss Johnson?'' Ben leans a bit and gives her a sweet smile, at least he hopes.

''well you sir--''

''Please just call me Ben'' he interups her cause ''sir'' coming out of her mouth does things to him.

''Ok Ben'' she is arching a brow. ''Like I was saying everybody knows who you are around here and not just because you are the Dean--'' She stops realising who she is talking with.

''Go on Rey, I have a few ideeas of what people say about me, i only hope that you heard just the good things.'' Ben smiles at her and she looks down at her feet. Ben does not like that.

''Sir, I mean Ben'' she corect herself ''I don't want to overstep'' Rey looks at him and she drops her exes to her feet again, not able to look at him. Ben tries to find a way to make her feel more confortable in his presence.

''It's fine Rey, don't worry about oversteping. after all I aksed you the quetions.''

She looks at him for a few seconds and he swears that she reaches to her back to touch her mark. Ben is melting. She feels it to, the bit of tingling like feeling around the mark. She looks into his eyes and he alsmost belives that he sees fear and bolts, gone before he could say anything more to her.

He remains there in the hallway just staring after her, lunch completely forgoten, not to mention any for of apetite he had bofore. Ben just goes back to his office sits in his chair thinking why did she lookd so frightend when her mark gave her that tingling feeling? He realise that she has the most interesting eyes he has ever seen. They are nou quite green and also not quite brown. Hazel. Yes, that is the color of her eyes, almound shape, verry expresive.

Ben knows that he is lost, maybe he did samething wrong, did he went to hard on her? Did he seemed creepy? He doesn't know.

One thing is sure he wants to get to know her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of suicide and abuse 
> 
> we get a glimpse into Rey's mind. Pretty standart stuff but that is what i like about the carcater :)
> 
> also i was listening to this music while thinking about this chapter
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AEEpopElqw 
> 
> and this one is with dedication to Bzine
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WiLCC96yW4
> 
> the same, sorry for the bad English, it is not my first leanguage

Ben Solo in weekends doesn't do much except working out and groceries shoping and Sundays he meets with his mom for lunch. After working out he goes to the same groceries store as always, the one closest to his house.

While in the shop he was paying atetention to what he needed to buy and going trough his mental shoping list, Ben got the fruits, the vegetables and he was on his way to the dairy products asile when a cart slams into him startling him. When Ben turns around to escuse himself the words die in his mouth.

There looking strartled was Rey. She was also dressed in work out clothes. Her hair was again three little buns.

''We really need to stop meeting like this, Rey.'' Ben is smiling at her.

''Definitly'' She is smiling right back at him.

''You know? This is the second time I see you here. You also live here in the area?'' Maybe a bit a to forward question.

''Yes, I live close. Do you also live around here? 

''I own a house at the edge of the neighbourhood. I get to see the forest and have quite all the time.'' He gives her a small smile.

Ben feels bold today.

''Would you like to have a coffee with me today? I know a great place here in our neighbourhood.'' He winks at her. Ben definitely feels verry bold right now.

She stares at him for a second, would she just say no? Probably. But then reaches to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and looks at him shyly.

''I would like that'' 

Ben breathing just stoped. Did she just said yes? Really, with him? HIM?

''Let's meet at the Resistance Caffe at three a clock? Works that for you?'' He started to feel a bit self-conscious.

''Yes, that would work well for me'' She gave him a big smile.

''See you latter than.'' he smiled right back her.

Looking back he should have known that it would not go the way he wanted. He should have seen Bazine lurking and see him talking with Rey and maybe would have been more careful but right now he was excited that she agreed to have coffee with him.

Ben went home, took a nice hot shower, got ready for his coffe with Rey. He chose to wear a black pair of jeans with a dark gray shirt and a lighter gray jacket.

When he got at the Resistence Caffe, he found Rey already waiting for him at a small table near the window. Ben had the chance to look at her without looking like a creep. She was wearing a verry green shirt that left her shoulders free and the straps were locked behing her neck. She was wearing black high waisted jeans. Her hair was again in signature style, three buns. Ben breath caught when he saw how the sun kissed skin and the freckles were glowing in the sun light, Ben knew that she was the most beautifull woman he ever saw.

He walked to her and gave her a smile. Rey was lost in her thoughts but when she saw him, she gave him her ten mega watt smile.

''Hi.''

''Hello Rey.'' He sat down in front of her.

They looked over the menus and odered coffee and snacks.

''So, I know that this might be a bit strange for you but I would like verry verry much to get to know you, Rey.'' Ben was still feeling bit bold.

''I don't know.'' Rey was looking at her feet with her right hand was pushing a strand of hair behinf her ear. ''Honestly, I don't get it. Why would you want to know heme? ME? I am a nobady.'' Rey was looking everywhere but at him.

Ben pushed his hand forward on the table to hold her hand to ofer her some kind of confort but she pulled her hand into her lap. '' I know that this might come out of nowhere, but not to me, Rey, you are not nothing to me.''

She lifted her eyes then and looked at him. Her eyes big and teary, the hazel shining even more now. She opended her mouth to say samething when Bazine came looking like the ice queen dressed in a whie dress, a bit much for a Saturday afternoon and a coffee shop. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and make up on point, smokey eyes and verry red lips. She slides in the place next to Ben and leans towards him.

''SO...She is your soulmate? You could do a lot if you wouldn't be so stuck up on thouse outdated ideas.'' She practicaly dismissed Rey with a wave of her hand, still leaning towards Ben and him being stuck between the window and Bazine.

Rey looks at Ben and he sees the moment realisation hits. Could she ignore him even is he is her soulmate and viceversa? He heard of soulmates that ignored each other. Ben also heard that all those horible stories ended badly, mildly puting it. Most people that meet their soulmates and don't end up togeter in same form end up with depresion, in psychiatric hospitals, worse in medicale induced comas but that is only for the richiest people and suicide that was samething normal when people ran out of ideas. Now Ben fears that because he met Rey and because now maybe she would push him away, samething might happend to her. He did not care what could happen to him, he was verry worried for her. All he wanted her was for her to be safe. 

Because of Bazine Rey is in danger. Does she know?

She sees how Bazine still leans towars Ben and she looks like she might eat him whole. He wants to push Bazine away and tell Rey it is not what is looks like, even he facepalms himself metaforicaly how cliché all sounds, that he and Bazine are no longer together for years and that Bazine can't understand that they could never be togeter, that she can't understand what is like to know is like to have a soulmate cause she doesn't have a mark and that can't unserstand how it's like to know that you have someone out there just for you and that now that he knows that Rey is actually real he would do anything to make her happy.

She grew up dreaming that when she would meet her soulmate it would be like in the books she use to read when she was a teenager. When she was born she already had her mark, she knew that her soulmate would be older than her but she never expected that her soulmate would turn out to be the youngest Dean in the history of University of Coruscant and a genius coming from a beyond good family. She does not belong in a place like that, she knows that. Her foster father was right when he told her that not even her soulmate would love her, that she use unloveble.

She stands up suddently and looks at Ben with teary eyes. She knows Ben is her soulmate since she slamed into him and felt that tingling feeling areund her mark. But she knows that nobady would chose her over sameone like Bazine because she looks perfect, with her pristine white dress and that spot on make-up. She knows that she would never look like Bazine and Ben Solo the Dean of University of Coruscant could never be with someone like her, a nobody like her from nowhere.

''Goodbye Ben, it was nice knowing you.'' she just walks away.

Ben can't belive what just happend, he turns to look at Bazine and sees her with new eyes. His famos temper comes back with vangeance, it hadn't came back since collage.

''DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!!'' he yells in the coffee shop. He can not believe what Bazine just did, he can't.

Ben feels like the whole world was just pulled from under his feet.

''HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!'' he slams his fist on the table

''Please Ben, you know you could do better, a lot better than that.'' She was speaking in a condecending voice dismissing his anger.

''YOU!!! Don't get to decide what's good for me and what is not!!'' 

Ben got up and left the coffee shop and with people staring at him. He knows he made a scene but fuck that. He neds to do samething about Rey. He needs to find a way to explain to her and maybe explain to her the danger that she could be in. He is on the side walk lookin around hopping he might see Rey samewhere. But he just fooling himself. Maybe Monday ge could bring her into his office and discuse with her tell her the truth.

Ben wals home, looks around and he feels so lost, like he dosen't know what would happed. He turns the TV on and at some point he fell asleep.

Sunday he went to his mother just because he promised her that he would not miss their meals cause those are the only times they actually see each other and not just talk on phone. 

Ben is so quite that even Leia notices that he is even more quite that most of the times. Normaly he would at lest complain about work, but now? He just sits there looking at nothing in particulary.

''OK Ben! Spill it! If you don't want to just talk I will ask you and you better answer me or...'' Leia looks like she is about the hit, which would make him laugh cause she would need a chair to reach him to actually slap him. ''Truth is I haven't seen you look so close off in a verry long time and i am worried.''

Ben didn't feel like talking about what happend yesterday. He was still shell shocked by the nerve that Bazine had to do this to him and also on how could Bazine hurt Rey and she might never trust him enough to just talk with him.

Ben started telling his mother what happend yesterday extreamly detached and Leia started to get even more worried cause Ben was always verry emotional about anything. She can't belive that nerve on the woman. When Ben is done telling everything he finally looks at his mother and a tear runs down his chick cause he is so afraid for bouth of them. He did this morning some research and he found out that the efects depends on how much they interacted. He is not sure how much means to much.

''Oh Ben'' Leia says soflty but the next moment she explodes. ''HOW could that woman do samething like this!!!?? I am going to call the police, there must be same law against this kind of behavior.'' 

Ben dosn't know what to say, what could he say? he just stares in the distance. Leia looking at her son she decide that she will handle the Bazine problem for Ben.

''Ben, honey?'' she hasn't called him that since he was thirteen when cried cause he lost the caligraphy set. '' I will deal with Bazine, I want you to take care of you and Rey, just talk with her, don't give up. You waited to find her for so long and you can't give up on her.''

Ben turnes to look at Leia, really look at her and he sees there her decision to crush Bazine for what she did to him.

''Twomoro, mom, I want to talk with her and explain everything hoping she would understand.''

''That a verry good plan, Ben, ne honest with her and maybe next Sunday you woul bring her also for lunch.'' she smiles sofly at her son.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday woke up dreading this day. He was afraid for Rey, he was afraid that he hurt her, he knows he hurt her but he hopes that maybe she will listen to him and to reasons and understand that nothing that happend between him and Bazine ever mattered. He never loved her, she never loved him, she just enjoyed his money and he was happy cause she was easy.

Right now all he could do was take shower and have breakfast. Coffee being the most importand meal of the day after all. Great now he was laughing at his own jokes.

On his way to work he gets a call from Hux to meet him the parking lot, he wants to speake something important. When Hux wants to talk something importan Ben knows that he is not jocking.

''Good morning, man.'' Hux sounds happy this morning, which puts Ben on edge. If Hux sounds happy than God have mercy on all of us. Ben walks next go Hux trough the campus.

''Just get to he point, Hux.'' Ben allready loosing his paicence. ''Today is not a good day.''

''It's not even 9 and your mood is allready shit, sould i ask why?''

''No.''

''Well than, I found my soulmate. She is one of the sudents and i was wondering what exactly are the rules? I want to do this right without putting her studies here in danger.'' While Hux is still talking Ben closes his eyes for a moment and thinks at Rey. He needs to talk with her today, he needs to find a way contacting her.

On their way to the administrative building they go trough the park and sees Rey with a guy, darker skin, build and a good head shorter looking than Ben. He is hugging her and she has her face buried in his shoulder and she is shaking like she was crying. The moment Ben sees her he is walking directly at her.

''What is going on, Ben?'' Hux noticed the way he looked at the girl. he never saw Ben Solo look so deafeted. He is worried.

''I also found my soulmate and it was nothing like I would have expected. I would say that it was complicated cause she is a student here or something like that but it's not like that.'' 

Hux lost words. Ben found his soulmate! Good for him. He knows how much he whished to meet her. He should be happy, why is he not happy?

''Seriosly?'' Ben just ignores him.

Ben walks over to Rey, she doesn't notice him right away, which is good cause he lost his words. Here she is right in front of him, all cryed up and he feels so out of his league cause he has no ideea how should he make her feel better, to comfort her. That guy stands up and puts himself between Ben and Rey and Ben does not like that one bit. She looks up and sees him, looks around looking like she has no ideea what he is doing here.

''Ben?'' her voice sounds tired and she looks so small sitting on that bench her arms wraped around her.

The guy looks at Ben with so much anger. Ben has no idea who he is and he does not care.

''What the fuck is wrong with you to humiliate her like that?'' He gets up in Ben face or he tries, he is smaller than Ben. He just looks down at him and simply ignores him. Walks around him and sits next to Rey on the bench. The guy looks like he is about to rip Ben's head off and he is about to say something but Rey looks at him and stops him.

''Stop Finn, please!''

''Rey look at me, I am so sorry. I had no ideea that she followed me.'' He tries to look into her eyes but she avoids looking at him, instead she looks down at her hands. ''I know you don't belive me and I know you don't want to talk to me, but please, come by my office at lunch and I promise i will explain absolutely everything, please Rey.'

This time she not avoiding his eyes anymore, no, she is looking defiant and he can see that she is not beliving a single word coming out from his mouth.

''Why Ben? So you can tell me in private that I am not what you wanted? I get it. I know I don't look like a model or anything, so just leave me alone.''

Ben can't belive his ears. This beautifull, strong woman thinks that he wants to talk about why she is not looking like fucking Bazine. When is the exactly the other way around. He is not sure he desrves to be around her, he is not pround of all his choices in his life.

''God no Rey! that's... No... God no!! You are the most beautiful woman I ever met. Please don't let Bazine's words get to you. All I want is to talk. It was never like that.

She seems to consider his offer.

''Why?'' 

'' I want to explain what happend on Saturday and one more thing. This might sound bad. This may sound bad. But I told that i saw you before in the shop. It was the first day of school and you were talking with a girld about the new robotics lab and i don't know how you turned and i saw your mark. It looks exacly like mine. Ben consider taking her hand is his but considering the last time he tried the shit storm that followed he changes his mind. ''Please Rey, that's all I want, just to talk.''

''Fine, I will come by your office today at lunch.'' She looks a bit unsure. Ben can't belive his ears, she accepted. ''But i know that we are soulmates. Mine was tingling when I bumped into you in the hollway and in Saturday.''

''Really?!?! We''ll talk about it that to than. But thank you. Would you like samething to eat while we talk? are you allergic to something?'' He knows that he might have oversteped.

Rey stares at him for a second and that shakes her head that no she is not allergic to anything. And then her eyes dart again to her feet. 

''Okay.'' Rey sounds voice sounds embarrassed.

''See you latter than and thank you verry much.'' Ben gives her a small smile and than gets up and looks down the guy.

''I don't know who you are, but if you ever talk with me like that you verry much regret that.''

Ben walks away with a verry shocked Hux. With everything he saw he is not even sure what should he tell ben. Bn feels Hux's unrest and decide to break the silence.

''As far as I know Hux, you need to find a someone else to deal with her papers and notes and you need to announce to the authrities that you to are soulmates?'' They bouth enter the administrative building, the oldest building in the campus. The first building that hosted the first ever studends more than 500 years ago. 

''She has the mark in a easy to see place. Inside her arm. I just saw it and I showed her mine, after that I asked her if she would like to have lunch with me twomorro. She said yes. She is such a great person, actually she seems to get along verry good with your girl. They always sit togetr in class.'' Hux is rambeling by the time they reach Ben's office.

Ben whishes it would be that easy for hi to.

Kaydel is there waiting with his coffee and apointments ready for today.

''Cancel everything that i ahve for lunch.''

Kaydel just stares at him for a moment, no good morning, no nothing? He is always polite, what could have happend to him this morning?

''Yes, sir.''

They enter his office and sees that Hux still is there with him. ''So would you like to give me an idea for what just happend outside?'' Hux sits in the chair in fron of his masive wood office.

''I saw her on the first day of school in the store I do the groceries and saw her mark. She was with the girl talking about the robotic lab. I bumped into her when we were suppost to have lunch and we talked a bit than. I saw her again in the store. We talked a bit again and asked if she would like to have a coffee with me but Bazine saw us and you can imagine how that worked out.'' Ben soundstired by the time is done.

''Fucking Bazine, you need to really deal with her.

'' Mom is on it. She knows somebody''

Hux looks at Ben and then out the window towards the camous. Evrything was still looking green like the autum was not here yet. Although in the morning was already colder.

''If you need anything Ben, just let me know''

''Thanks Hux, it means a lot.''

Hux gets up ready to walk out of Ben's office when he turs to say something to ben. He finds hi looking out the same window. His phone stars to ring and that means a new day has began. 

Although Ben was busy all day, with everything from paperwork or callsand scheduling eveything with Kaydel he couldn't keep his mind from Rey. How beautifull she looked Saturday and how this morning was crying and that guys shoulder. There might be something between them and with a heavy heart he would understand. He wants her to know that he will allways be there for her with anything she might need. He would let nothing bad ever happen to her.

~

Monday morning the first thing that Leia did was to go to her protège, Poe Dameron. His parents were good friends with her ex husband, Han Solo. They use to meet a lot when their boys were little in hopes that Ben might befriend with Poe. It never worked but that did tolerate. That was something in her eyes.

Poe Dameron was working in The Protection of Soulmates program. People would be surprised how many people woula hurt others that found their soulmates. Leia hopped that Por could help her help Ben. What Bazine kept doing to Ben after he finally ended things with her could get her in prison at a normal police staion. Ben never went to talked with the police cause he hoped she would just stop.

Right now shewas in his office at 9 sharp in the morning. waiting for him to get here with his secretary, sweet little thing. She kept company to Leia telling her how she met her soulmate last year and she never thought it would be posible to fit so good with someone. leia although she was smiling she kept thinkinh about HAn. How did he just walk away like that? All because Ben was not what he whished in a boy, true it lead to masive fights between her, Han and Ben. it was already past 6 years and it was still hurting thinking about it.

When Poe walked in the office that last person he was waiting to see was Leia. 

''Leia?! Hi- I mean , good morning ma'm.''

''Don't ma'm me Poe, I know you since you were a baby. How are you?'' Leia walked in Poe's office and sit down.

''Good, you know work and all that Jazz.'' Poe was rolling his sleeves showing of his mark. Por also did not find his soulamte. He dedicated his life helping soulmates find security in any kind of form they might need it. Hopping one day he would meet his.

''Poe I need your help.''

''Sure Leia, anything for my favorite lady.'' He said that while winking at her.

''Ben found his soulmate.'' That trully got Poe's attention.

''That's great Leia, Dpn't tell me you are here to invite me to a wedding, cause last time I saw ben, maybe a mouth ago, he did not say anything to me.'' Poe was smirking at her now. God, did he really need to be like Han so much when he was younger?

''Remember that woman Bazine?'' Poe was still remembering Leia complaining on how Ben could find anybody but someone like her. She was obviously only after his money and the fame that coming with his name. Leia could not hate that woman more than she was allready doing it.

''Yes, I do.''

''Well since Ben found his soulmate, which is not long ago maybe a week, she dosen't stop with her behavior, it's even worse. Saturday Ben met this girl over a coffee to talk and she came there and you can imagine how bad it ended. Sunday Ben was so upset.

''Ok, when did Ben stoped being with her?'' Por asked while getting a notepad starting to take notes.

''He stoped seeing her when he finished his PhD, He was 25 then. But she kept contacting himand trying to get them back togeter. She always acted teritoriale with Ben but Saturday what she did wasverry messed up. Tell me Poe, what can I do?'' Leia was stressed because not only she knows what is happening to soulmates ignoring each other (that remainded her, she needs to call Han) but her baby boy that waited to meet his soulmate since he got his mark miht not want to be with her bause of that vile woman.

Poe gets up walk next to Leia puts his hand on her shoulder ''Don't worry Leia, I'll fix this. I'll call the police and will get him a special restraining order agains her. I might need to meet with bouth of them but will cross that bridge when we get there.'' and he finally gives her a genuine smile.

''Thank you, Poe. Thank you verry much.'' Leia stands up and she gets ready to get out of office.

''You don't need to than me for anything. I never liked Bazine eighter. I met her once while Ben was working on his PhD. Even then she gave all the wrong vibes.'' He looks serios now.

''Than you verry much again, Poe. Take care of yourself.'' And Leia was out of his office.

Poe remembers when he met Bazine. How was she eyeing Poe even though she was next to Ben. Ben was completely unitersted. He was waiting for his soulmate, she was just ditraction for him and he met her when he was young.

When Leia is out of the building she calls Ben.

''Hi honey, how are you doing?'' She got in her car . Her driver was waiting to tell him where they were going. She mouthed _home_ to him and nodeed signaling that he understood.

''Working mom, why are calling me now?''

''I talked with Poe, he will get you a special restraining order agains her.'' Leia was smiling now.

''That would be great mom. I will tell Rey to. I meet her today at lunch. I will tell her everthing that happend and maybe everything will be allright.''

''That is great Ben. Call me later and tell me how everything goes. Bye.'' she hungs up and looks out the window. Maybe today will be a good day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it


End file.
